


【潤弘】藍羊

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong





	【潤弘】藍羊

丁潤浩很快就在人群中找到他了。

自己出眾的身高或許也是原因之一，但那個人的頭髮在一群普通大學生中實在太顯眼了。他們並非所有人都留著自然黑髮，有的人是淺焙咖啡色、淡金色、紅黑斷層的造型，有的人更是染上接近純白的亞麻金，那種需要事先漂白頭髮的顏色。丁潤浩想起自己的頭頂在染粉前的漂髮記憶，頭皮上的刺痛感餘悸猶存，他不自覺摸摸自己的後腦勺。  
櫻花似的淺粉紅。丁潤浩經過大樓穿堂時，側頭看向玻璃門上反射的鏡向。他的髮色已經足夠瘋狂了，「這是偶像才會染的顏色吧。」黑髮的鄭友榮看見他的新造型時，曾對他說。「但是和那傢伙相比，你還是好多了。」

丁潤浩看著他的藍色頭頂擠過重重人群，他的目的地似乎是階梯大廣場的制高點。寶藍色、天藍色、水藍色……他的藍色是微妙的色階，只能用色碼描述的那種，也許最接近的形容是螢光藍，晴天下海水的顏色。

「金弘中。」與丁潤浩擦肩而過的人們在交談。「他又來了。」

金弘中，這個人彷彿路邊發送的傳單，大街小巷放送的當紅音樂，不必特地調查也會從朋友中的閒聊知道他的事。不過，丁潤浩其實也主動調查過他了，金弘中的社群網路也經營得像是公眾圖書館，個人資訊和意識形態傾向——大家是這麼評論他的，而丁潤浩認為金弘中想讓人所知的其實是後者——全都一覽無遺。

金弘中的一切都引人注目。首先是頭髮，丁潤浩猶記他還染過草莓鮮紅，再來是小指上的紅色指甲油，比一般男生矮小的身材，還有他漂亮的臉蛋。飽和度高的鮮豔色彩似乎不再是主流審美的心頭好，但他總是輕鬆駕馭這些不屬於人體的顏色。金弘中很漂亮。這麼想其實有些膚淺，丁潤浩不禁感到羞恥。

丁潤浩仍然跟著人群走，大家都想探究金弘中這次的目的；這不是金弘中第一次走上那裏，有時他會帶著一群同伴，或是一些布條、播放重複影片的小螢幕板、一支旗子，而他跟著他的人數一次比一次還要少。被當作金弘中的同伴看待，在這間學校裡不是一個好身份，畢竟當所有人都拼命遵守不引人側目的教條，主動跟隨金弘中這種人，無疑會遭受同樣的下場。

所以丁潤浩從沒和金弘中講過話。  
他沒讓鄭友榮知道他搜尋過金弘中的名字，還神經兮兮地刪除歷史紀錄；他與金弘中擦身而過時故意移開視線，裝作不知道他是誰；在教室裡聽見金弘中的演講時，丁潤浩隨口附和那些拿他開玩笑的話語。

「你不會想染成這種藍色吧丁潤浩。」鄭友榮曾訕笑地問。  
「啊，也許吧。」丁潤浩心不在焉地滑動手機螢幕上的美食與風景照片。「染上那種顏色，頭皮會很痛吧。」

金弘中站上去了。他拿著事先準備好的大聲公，今天的他也是孤身一人，開始講話，丁潤浩在階梯最下方，仰著脖子看他，但金弘中的視線自然地放置在正前方，他看不見丁潤浩。無論在這塊土地上騷動著的是什麼，毫無疑問，他是一切的開端。眾人紛紛閃避腳下拍打上岸的海浪，他無懼渾身濕透。

「他還是趕快收手比較好吧。」  
「是啊，這樣大家的日子也不好過啊。」  
「要是記者又來學校的話很丟臉耶。」  
「忍耐一下就好了，何必呢？」  
「只要他畢業了，學校就會恢復平靜了啦。」

點頭點頭。丁潤浩的四面八方被不同人數的小團體包圍，他們無一不在尋求身邊人的認可，他們努力達成共識，而金弘中則是在做完全相反的事，他小小的身體卻堅毅不搖。金弘中已經習慣了那種刺癢發燙的孤獨嗎？他不在意腳下濺起的水花有多短暫渺小，也得忍耐一股一股劇痛的冷暴力嗎？  
丁潤浩的腦袋開始嗡嗡響。他在蠢蠢欲動什麼呢？他與金弘中互不相識，他一點都不了解他，甚至從未在餐廳排隊在他身後，為什麼雙腳燃起想要往前的衝動？

丁潤浩的視線已經被金弘中淹沒了，被某種情感驅動著，他往前走一步，他知道那不是同情、也不是理解或認同，但他的心跳急速加快，再往前了一步，好像有人在叫他，但丁潤浩沒有回頭。如果抱住金弘中，他會碎裂嗎？如果牽住他的手，有誰會因此萬劫不復嗎？

——只是想要站在羊群外面而已。他必須站在金弘中和眾人之間，用自己的身高擋住那些視線。丁潤浩踩上階梯時，順著太陽落下的方向抬頭，他第一次與金弘中四目交接了，巨浪般的鮮藍色沾滿光芒，渲染了丁潤浩的雙眼。


End file.
